Parasol
Parasol is a female Pegasus pony with a light yellow coat, wisteria mane and tail, web orange eyes, and a cutie mark of three purple umbrellas. She shares her design with Sassaflash. She is unnamed in the series, but she is named in other media.__TOC__ Development Parasol shares her name with a G1 Earth pony. Depiction in the series Parasol appears frequently as a background pony in Ponyville and Cloudsdale. In party scenes, such as in The Ticket Master, A Bird in the Hoof, and The Best Night Ever, she often appears wearing a light blue skirt and her eye color is changed to bright turquoise. She first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as a member of the crowd in the town hall, awaiting the start of the Summer Sun Celebration. In Feeling Pinkie Keen, she hovers above Derpy and Sunshower Raindrops after they accidentally drop a bunch of objects from the trailer onto Twilight Sparkle. She gives them a startled look before flying off with an unimpressed expression on her face. Parasol works in Cloudsdale's weather factory in Sonic Rainboom, attending to all three sections of weather development. She also partakes in the Best Young Flyer competition, albeit with her eye color switched to green. She initially wears the tag numbered "6", which is swapped with Rainbow Dash's "5". In season two, she appears in Hearts and Hooves Day standing across from "Silver Script" underneath a parasol, blushing while Apple Bloom sings "all the good ones are taken" during The Perfect Stallion. She also appears in Hurricane Fluttershy aiding Ponyville's Pegasi in the creation of the tornado required to lift the water into Cloudsdale for the rainy season. In season four, she appears in Rainbow Falls, Pinkie Pride, Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. In season five, Parasol appears at the end of The Cutie Map - Part 2, in Apple Bloom's dream in Bloom & Gloom, Tanks for the Memories, Party Pooped, Amending Fences, Canterlot Boutique, Rarity Investigates!, and Scare Master. In season six, Parasol appears at the beginning of The Gift of the Maud Pie. Variants Two versions, both with different cutie marks and one with a different mane color, each appear in Boast Busters and Magic Duel. A gray-coated variant appears in Winter Wrap Up and The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, and a lavender-coated variant appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. A pony with Parasol's design and color scheme, but without wings or a cutie mark, appears in Boast Busters watching Twilight move the Ursa back to its cave. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions IDW comics Parasol is named on a Cloudsdale High "School Spirit Award" plaque on cover A. She also physically appears on page 12. Storybooks Parasol appears in a picture with her name listed on page 175 of The Wonderbolts Academy Handbook. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Parasol appears in a photograph in episode 3, All About Alicorns, and in episode 8, Land of Harmony. Fundamentals of Magic Parasol appears in episode 5 of Fundamentals of Magic, "When Magic Goes Wrong". Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship, Parasol makes a brief cameo in the second establishing shot of Canterlot. Promotional material Parasol, along with nine other characters from the show, appears in a promotional image shown on the MiniMini+ website, the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Facebook page, and the interior of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One DVD set packaging. She, with turquoise eyes, and Sprinkle Medley are flying above Ponyville. Merchandise Parasol, with orange eyes, appears next to Starry Eyes on page 67 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony. Gallery See also *List of ponies de:Parasol es:Parasol it:Parasol pl:Parasol ru:Парасол Category:Background characters Category:Wonderbolt Academy cadets